


can I kiss you?

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Mystrade Monday, Mystrade Monday Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Mycroft and Greg have been kidnapped. Greg has a wish list before he diesMystrade Monday Prompt # 12: can I kiss you?
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	can I kiss you?

**Author's Note:**

> Mystrade Monday Prompt # 12: can I kiss you?  
> English is not my first language. I regret any mistakes.  
> The characters do not belong to me.

\- Can I kiss you?  
Mycroft looked at Greg, trying to guess his expression in the darkness of the hideout  
where they had been locked up by their kidnappers.  
\- Why?  
\- Well, he could die tonight. And kissing you is on my list of things I want to do before I die.  
Mycroft snorted, funny.  
\- Really? Is that a long list?  
Greg laughed.  
\- Yeah, it is. But kissing you is in the first place.  
From the upper floor came sounds that the two men ignored.  
\- I see. And what happens if you don't die?  
\- Well, then I could go for number two and four on the list.  
Greg came closer, the smile was in his voice. Unconsciously, Mycroft came over too.  
\- And that would be?  
\- Taking you to dinner is number two. Taking you the breakfast in the bed is number four.  
Mycroft smiled as his noses touched.  
\- And number three?  
Greg placed his hands on Mycroft's waist, oblivious to the noises now heard behind the door, whispering against his lips.  
\- I'm sure you can guess...  
\- Well, as I've always done... What the hell are you doing!?  
They smiled in the each other's lips, briefly interrupting their kiss as the indignant Sherlock stared at them in astonishment. I was sure that this was not how the Stockholm syndrome worked.  
\- Thank you for freeing us, now close the door, Sherlock!  
The detective obeyed his older brother without complaint for once, while Greg recaptured Mycroft's lips with his own.


End file.
